


I Had an Angry Hat, But I Took It Off

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Casual Sex, M/M, Pretty Setter Squad, Sharing Clothes, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Sugawara works his way through his third year by working his way through the other teams' setters (and taking all their jackets as trophies).





	I Had an Angry Hat, But I Took It Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notallballs (notallbees)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/gifts).



> Written for SASO BR4 for the quote "I’m wearing someone else’s clothes, and feeling fine." Quote and title from the song Someone Else's Clothes. But mostly it's because we had a conversation about how any dude in HQ looks hot as hell in another dude's team jacket, cross-team. Tsukki in Nekoma? Fire. Daichi in Seijou? Oikawa in Fukurodani? Akaashi in Karasuno? There's literally no wrong answer here. 
> 
> But I will say that I've never done Shirabu or Kogane before so hopefully that's all fine within the premise of the situation. 
> 
> And totally up to you whether you think Suga gives these jackets back or just has a collection.

Sugawara has always prided himself on being the cheerful up-beat type in their little trio of dreams, and so he brushes Daichi off with a smile when Daichi looks like he's about to give Sugawara a cute captain's speech about who's going to be starting setter. Sugawara doesn't need the speech, doesn't need Daichi's shoulder to cry on, he's a big boy and if Kageyama being their starting setter means Karasuno will get even one step closer to Nationals, then that's that, isn't it? Sugawara can't play at all if they get kicked out regionals again. 

That doesn't mean it doesn't sting a little. So if Sugawara goes behind the gym to stretch by himself for a few minutes, it's fine with him if nobody notices he's gone immediately. 

Seems like he isn't the only one who needs some air, because a few minutes later Nekoma's setter shuffles around the corner, hands jammed in his jacket and head down. 

"Hi, Kenma-kun, right?" Sugawara says with a cheer he doesn't really feel. It makes Kenma pop his head up and narrow his eyes, though. 

"You're a setter, too," Kenma says. Sugawara raises an eyebrow because he hasn't done anything but yell advice from the sidelines so far, and Kenma shrugs a shoulder. "Shoyou told me. He says you're way nicer than that guy you have starting."

"Hm, I wonder," Sugawara says vaguely, but he doesn't offer anything else. He expects Kenma to go away, but Kenma stands there, a careful arm's length away, looking Sugawara over with a soft furrow between his eyebrows. Most people would probably be weirded out by the way Kenma watches, but Sugawara is curious. He stares back. 

Then, unexpectedly, the corner of Kenma's mouth quirks up and he steps closer, right in front of Sugawara. 

"You're like Kuroo," he says, and before Sugawara can ask what the hell that means, Kenma is in his space, pressing him up against the brick of the gym, his mouth hot and insistent against Sugawara's. 

Kenma's cute and Sugawara's in the mood to feel like being a third year is good for something, so he grabs two fistfuls of Kenma's shirt and flips them around, pushing Kenma's back against the gym. Sugawara skims hands up under Kenma's jacket, under his jersey until his palms are on hot skin, licking at the curve of Kenma's neck. He can feel Kenma getting hard against his hip, and when he drops a hand to squeeze him through his shorts, Kenma shivers under his hands. 

"All right?" Sugawara asks, watching for his reaction. He might be that kind of senpai, but he isn't _that_ kind of senpai. 

"Mm," Kenma says. He's cute, looking up at Sugawara, with his low-lidded cat's eyes and dark roots growing out. "Uh-huh, yeah." His eyes go wide when Sugawara drops to his knees, and yeah, that's cute too. 

Sugawara swallows Kenma without much fooling around, into it but aware that someone could come looking for them at any moment, or looking for Kenma at least since Nekoma has one less superfluous setter than Karasuno does. Kenma is quiet, hands curled into fists against the gym wall, but his hips jerk under Sugawara's hands every time he takes Kenma into the back of his throat, and his dick twitches when Sugawara pulls back to swirl his tongue over the head. 

"H-hey," Kenma says suddenly, emphatic. Sugawara pulls back, but the timing is bad, and Kenma's come spills down Sugawara's shirt. It's a little annoying, but when Sugawara looks up, Kenma's mouth is a perfectly shocked O, and that makes him chuckle. 

He's hard as hell and his shirt's already a mess, so Sugawara plops back onto his ass right there in the grass and pulls his own dick out of his track pants, stroking himself off fast and rough. He keeps his gaze locked with Kenma's until he starts to come and the force of it squeezes his eyes shut and drives all the breath out of his lungs. He feels better for the release, and he leaves his eyes closed while he pants for breath, heart rate slowing. 

"Here." 

Sugawara opens his eyes and Kenma is holding out his jacket. 

"Since I messed up your shirt," Kenma explains. Sugawara climbs to his feet and tucks himself back in, dusts his palms off before taking it. "I need it back, obviously."

"Sure." Sugawara tugs the jacket on but doesn't zip it just yet, flapping the bottom of his T-shirt to make their come dry faster. It feels good anyway, his skin overheated. "Thanks."

"THERE you are," Kuroo says, appearing around the corner of the gym. Kenma makes a mild face of panic, and Sugawara zips up the jacket. 

"Here we are," Sugawara says lightly. "Kenma-kun and I were just talking about some things." 

"Yeah, I bet." Kuroo's tone is dark, unsurprised, as if he's more than familiar with the sort of things setters get up to together. When Sugawara brushes by him, Kuroo's eyebrows are high, expression pinched as his gaze rolls over Sugawara in Kenma's jacket. 

It's nothing compared to Daichi and Asahi's faces when Sugawara strolls by them in it, whistling tunelessly. 

*****

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Refreshing."

Sugawara turns around to find Oikawa behind him in the sporting goods store, hands on his hips and congenial smile not quite hiding the evaluative way he's looking Sugawara up and down. Sugawara isn't fooled by that smile. Sugawara _invented_ that smile. 

"Hm, hello." Sugawara makes a show of looking around Oikawa's left side and then his right. "No fanclub girls today? I barely recognized you, Great King."

Sugawara manages, just barely, to keep his expression pleasantly neutral at the face Oikawa makes when Sugawara calls him by Hinata's name for him. But Oikawa doesn't go away right away, interestingly, strolling the aisles with him as if they'd come here planning on shopping together and offering his opinion on the new sneakers Sugawara is considering. 

Sugawara, meanwhile, is considering Oikawa, or more accurately, thinking about how Kageyama had mentioned in as few words as possible that he'd applied to Aoba Johsai and been rejected. He thinks about the weird, flat way Kageyama talks about Oikawa despite how his eyes track the setter any time they're on the court together. And Sugawara wants to be mad at Oikawa for the state Kageyama was in when he turned up to Karasuno, a setter who has no idea how to make connections to his teammates when _that is his literal job_ , but he's glad that it turned out this way. 

If Kageyama were at Aoba Johsai now, he'd be benched, no way Oikawa of all people would suffer being replaced in his glorious third year. Practically nothing would be different for Oikawa, but this way everything is different for Kageyama, for Karasuno. For Sugawara. 

"You're thinking hard about something," Oikawa says, some of the sweet mask slipping away, more calculation showing. "I bet it's about Tobio-chan. How's my cute kouhai taking his loss?"

"How are you taking yours?" Sugawara smiles sweetly at the appearance of Oikawa's scowl. Glass houses.

They end up back at Oikawa's place, the invasion into enemy territory exciting, but also Oikawa is pretty and good with his hands and preens under Sugawara's attention in a way that Sugawara finds entirely appealing. There's a joke in here about setters who love attention, but Sugawara's mouth is too busy against Oikawa's to make it, slick and rushed and messy. He gets both hands up into Oikawa's hair and musses it roughly, satisfaction purring in his chest when Oikawa whines at the destruction of his careful styling. 

Sugawara pins him down by the shoulders and rides him with a lazy intensity that has Oikawa arching his back into it, gripping Sugawara's hips tight enough to leave a few marks. Oikawa reaches for Sugawara's dick, but after a few sweat-slick pulls Sugawara slaps his hands away and pins his wrists up by his shoulders. It's only after Oikawa comes with a bitten-off groan that Sugawara sits back up and jerks himself off, eyes on Oikawa's flushed face and narrow glare as Sugawara streaks white halfway up his chest. Sugawara slides his palm up Oikawa's chest to smudge it into his skin, smiling serenely at Oikawa's wrinkled nose. 

The aircon is on too high, and Sugawara snags Oikawa's team jacket off the back of his desk chair, tugging it on but leaving it unzipped as he stretches out on his back next to Oikawa. They make weirdly pleasant small talk for a little while, about university exams and refusing to retire and what will happen in the fall. 

Sugawara keeps the jacket on when they go again, Oikawa pushing his knees up to his shoulders and fucking him into the mattress. 

*****

"Hi, there," Sugawara says, stepping out from the doorway just when Fukurodani's setter is coming out of the cafeteria. He'd had to time it just right, Akaashi's captain for the moment distracted by bullying Tsukishima with Kuroo about food. Akaashi pauses at Sugawara's sudden appearance, face entirely neutral. "Do you have a little while? Setter talk."

"Setter talk," Akaashi echoes, and his face doesn't change, but somehow expresses skepticism all the same. Sugawara likes it. 

"Sure." Sugawara smiles cutely and gives him a peace sign. "Not the dorms. Somewhere a little more private?"

The hill behind the gyms is more than good enough, at the foot of the hill they've been running up and down all day, dark without the field lights turned on. It's even cooled off, the air smelling like rain, and Sugawara rubs his upper arms as they sit cross-legged in the grass; he'd been sweltering earlier and left his jacket with his bag. 

"Your captain's a handful, huh?" Sugawara asks, bumping Akaashi's shoulder with his own. 

Akaashi's mouth twitches. "He's something. But your team." Akaashi pauses, looks up at the clouds blocking the stars. "Bokuto-san is Bokuto-san, but at least there's only one of him."

"Right?" Sugawara chuckles. "I knew you were a kindred spirit. Plus you're cute. So, are you and Captain-san a thing?"

"Sugawara-kun, we don't have enough time to be coy." Akaashi lowers his head to look Sugawara in the eye, and it makes Sugawara shiver even though it's so dark they can barely make each other out. "Unless you actually brought me here for 'setter talk,' you can cut to the chase."

"All those stories about training camp were true after all." Sugawara leans forward, into Akaashi's space until his nose bumps into Akaashi's, their cheeks brushing. "And just Suga is fine. Or Koushi."

"Suga-san," Akaashi amends, and oh, Sugwara likes that. He likes the way Akaashi pushes him down into the grass, firm but not rough, the drag of Akaashi's hand through his hair and the steady press of their mouths together until they get their bearings. Quietly, Sugawara asks, "D'you want me to be in charge? Since your team makes you do it all day."

"No, it's fine," Akaashi answers. His voice is quiet but deep, vibrating against Sugawara's lips when he mouths at Akaashi's throat. "I'm used to it."

They don't have anything with them or a lot of time, but Sugawara's nerves sing anyway with the thrill of being outside, Akaashi's hands unfamiliar working up under his shirt to roll his nipples, drag short-clipped nails down his ribs. The humidity has them sweating everywhere they touch, Sugawara hard enough just from making out with Akaashi's weight between his legs that he isn't sure he'd be up for anything good anyway. 

And good is entirely relative, when they can just shove their shorts down without moving, when Akaashi grips Sugawara's hair and tugs as Sugawara wraps hands around both of their dicks and squeezes tight with sweaty palms. 

"Shh," Akaashi purrs, but Sugawara can't help the soft moans when the roll of Akaashi's hips is so rhythmic and easy to surrender to. He tries to muffle it against Akaashi's shoulder instead, biting down through his jacket and T-shirt as he comes, shuddering and gasping. "Sorry," he groans, but Akaashi doesn't seem like he even felt the bite. 

"You're cute too, Suga-san," Akaashi murmurs in Sugwara's ear, and then he has a strangely silent orgasm, going tense all over before letting out the breath he was holding. He rolls off onto his back and they both try to catch their breath, letting the breeze cool their damp skin and wiping their hands off on the grass. 

The first raindrops feel good against Sugawara's face, fat and cold, but a minute later both of them are cursing and staggering to their feet as it turns into a downpour, shoving themselves back into their shorts. 

Akaashi takes a hold of Sugawara's face suddenly, startling him into looking up, and then he kisses him firmly, mouth hot in contrast to the cold rain. He steps back, taking his warmth with him, and Sugawara shivers as several drops of water slip down his spine. 

"Here," Akaashi says, stripping off his jacket and holding it out. Sugawara mutters a token protest, but he's freezing and already putting it on before the words are finished. "I'm fine." They're halfway around the building when he asks, "Suga-san, if you don't mind me asking, why me? There're a lot of others here."

"I told you, you're cute," Sugawara says lightly, which is true. More like beautiful actually, now that they're near the lights again, cheeks flushed pink and rain dripping off his eyelashes. "But…maybe I wanted to be taken care of, too. Just a little. Thanks for spoiling me. Next year your life will be a lot easier without so many high maintenance third years, right?"

Akaashi chuckles, and Sugawara remembers what the bob of his throat tasted like. "Maybe. But somehow I think it won't be as fun either."

Daichi has some choice words about Sugawara slipping back into their room just under curfew, dripping water on their floor, and wearing another captain's jacket besides. 

"Ohoho," Tsukishima says, just loud enough for everyone to hear, and Yamaguchi hisses a "Tsukki!" at him. 

"Oh, relax, mom," Sugawara brushes Daichi off, bending over to dig out his toothbrush out of his back and glad Akaashi's jacket is hiding the grass stains on his elbows. Asahi is making pained faces at Sugawara from the next futon over, and Sugawara ignores him too. "The coaches are all out drinking, and anyway I was with Akaashi-kun, getting some advice."

"About what?" Daichi asks, arms crossed. His face says he already knows. Behind him, he can hear Tanaka muttering things, and a loud, "Ohhhhh" from Hinata. 

"Can't tell you." Sugawara winks. "Setter talk."

*****

The problem with being on the sidelines, or one of the two hundred and five problems, is that you have just as much adrenaline built up by the end of the match but you can't quite release it in the same way as the people on the court. Sugawara tries to contain the tight, squirming feeling as best he can, and when it becomes apparent that he's going to have to do something else about it, he excuses himself to the bathroom. He trots right past the closest men's room, where the others might come look for him, and keeps on going until he's halfway around the gymnasium. He's not even sure what he's going to do once he's inside the bathroom, yell or jerk off or what, but he's got to do something with the emotion trying to spill out of his chest, the taste of it metallic on the back of his throat. 

Inside the bathroom is Shiratorizawa's setter, not the third year, the one they've been using. He's bent over the sink, splashing water on his red face, jaw clenched, his jacket thrown on the counter in a wrinkled heap. Shirabu, Sugawara remembers. 

"Shirabu-kun," Sugawara says, pleasant as if they're about to have a class meeting. Shirabu's head jerks up, and when he spots Sugawara's reflection in the mirror, he glares, hair ruffled from the water and his crushed pride. He looks ready to go off at any provocation, seething for a fight, for something to take out his frustrations on. Sugawara is interested in exactly that. 

"Fuck off," Shirabu says. Sugawara does not fuck off; he takes a step closer, and Shirabu whirls around to glare at him directly. "I said--"

"Nice match," Sugawara says, still calm, and it has the exact result that he wants, which is that Shirabu snarls wordlessly and grabs two fistfuls of Sugawara's T-shirt. And then, because it's so satisfying to do it, Sugawara twists the knife. "There's always next year. For you, at least."

Shirabu makes a _noise_ , halfway between a yell and a growl, and shoves Sugawara back, hard, until he hits the wall. There's too much momentum and Shirabu slams into him from the front. Sugawara grabs Shirabu's waist and kisses him, making their teeth clack, not really caring whether that turns this into a fight or a fuck. Either's fine by him, if he can take it out on this guy. 

Because as much as he tries to be a good sport about it, it's not fair that he's not on the court every minute that Daichi and Asahi are, not fair that Kageyama is unassailably, unapproachably better at nearly everything than Sugawara is, not fair that it's his third year and not his second and there's no time to do anything about it. And he doesn't even want to take it out on Kageyama, because if it weren't for him, they wouldn't be going to Nationals and Sugawara would be retiring. But this guy, who booted his third year senpai off the court back to being a pinch server, _this guy_ Sugawara can absolutely take it out on and it'll be entirely satisfying. 

Shirabu is still kissing him back, still with too much teeth, still clutching Sugawara's jersey as if he wants to shake Sugawara like a rag doll. Sugawara yanks Shirabu's jersey out of his shorts and slides hands under it, up his back, fingers digging into Shirabu's sweaty skin. He's shaking, with adrenaline or anger or who knows what, and Sugawara pulls them more tightly together, hip to chest, licking into Shirabu's mouth until the slick heat of making out is all he can think about. When Shirabu tears his mouth away to gasp for air, both of their chests are heaving, their breathing uneven. 

"Fuck you," Shirabu spits, eyes blazing, cheeks furiously pink. Sugawara's hands migrate back out of his shirt, to Shirabu's shoulders, and without thinking too hard about what he's expecting, he pushes down on them. 

He is not expecting Shirabu to go to his knees without an argument, but that's what happens. Sugawara had been halfway hard from adrenaline before he ever came in the door, and went the rest of the way there from being shoved against the wall, so he doesn't have anything to be ashamed of when Shirabu yanks his shorts down far enough to free his cock. He wraps a fist around Sugawara's base and swallows the head without any fuss; Sugawara wants to make a joke about Shiritorizawa's training ideology being about servicing the upperclassman, but he doesn't want to get bitten and it's poor sportsmanship to complain when you're actually getting what you want. 

Sugawara is definitely getting what he wants at the moment, fucking finally, and he tilts his head back to enjoy the slick suction of Shirabu's mouth, the tight squeeze of his hand. He's not taking his time, jacking Suga roughly up and down to where his fist connects to his mouth, but Sugawara can roll with that after the longest match of his high school career. When he's close, he thinks about not warning Shirabu, just to see what he'll do, but they've both had a rough day, so he takes pity on the guy and yanks on his hair until his mouth pops off with a wet noise of suction breaking. 

His hand is still jacking off Sugawara, and Sugawara wraps his own hand around the top of his dick and thumbs the head, so that when he comes a few seconds later he catches most of it himself. Shirabu is already pulling away as Sugawara draws a shuddering breath and peels his eyes open, already stumbling to his feet and back over to the sinks. He cups a hand under the faucet to rinse his mouth, spitting into the sink with venom. 

"Do you want…" Sugawara trails off when Shirabu lifts his head to glare over his shoulder. 

"Fuck you," he hisses again, and then stomps out of the bathroom, probably to take it out on somebody from his own team this time around. 

He's left his jacket on the ledge. Sugawara waits a few moments, although he doesn't call out and he certainly doesn't give chase. Shirabu hasn't returned for his jacket by the time Sugawara is done washing his hands, so Sugawara tucks it under his arm and strolls out of the bathroom, feeling much closer to being able to cope. 

When he finds the others, a chaos of repacking and rehydrating and, in Yamaguchi and Takeda's cases, crying, a circle of awkward silence spreads out with Sugawara at the epicenter. The fact that he's wearing a Shiratorizawa jacket might have something to do with it. 

"What, you didn't claim yours on the court?" Sugawara says, face innocent. "Rightful spoils of war."

"Sugawara-kun," Ukai starts. 

"I found it in the bathroom, coach, don't worry," Sugawara says. "I didn't mug some disconsolate underclassman from the losing team if that's what you're worried about."

Much. 

*****

The practice matches at Date Tech are a good thing, a nice change of pace, but Sugawara can't help but think that some things don't change so easily every time he catches Asahi's eye or Nishinoya's, and they both have the same wry smile lurking at the corners of their mouths. But the underclassman are fast friends, and Sugawara can live with it if the next generation of Karasuno can make up for the lost time. 

Speak of the devil, they're taking a break and Sugawara is trying to stretch out a shoulder muscle against the wall when one of the Date Tech freshmen looms over Sugawara, practically throwing him into shadow. 

"Whatcha doing?" he asks. He's the super tall setter Hinata was gushing about when he was trying to tell them all who he'd met at training camp, Koganegawa, and his spiked up bangs are even more ridiculous than advertised. 

"Tweaked my shoulder during my serve," Sugawara explains. It's the hard to get one in the middle, of course. "Help out, can you? Push my arm back."

"Like this?" Kogane asks, and when Sugawara says yes, harder please, he pushes it back into the near-hyperextension that's difficult to get from the wall but exactly the thing Sugawara's trying to do. Sugawara grunts in pain, then lets out a breath of relief when the tense muscle finally gives into the stretch. 

"Thank you," Sugawara says, tilting his head back and rolling his neck. 

"You're a setter too, right?" Kogane asks. Sugawara nods. "Hey," he starts, and whatever Sugawara is expecting him to say next, it surely isn't, "do you wanna see our club room?"

"Do I...what?" Sugawara asks, tilting his head. Kogane laughs, a quiet "Ehehehe," like he's an actual cartoon villain, and then he's grabbing Sugawara's wrist and dragging him along. Sugawara is not 100% sure what is happening here, so he decides t just go for it. "You know, at Karasuno, taking someone to the club room has a certain kind of meaning."

Kogane snorts a laugh. "Pretty sure it means that everywhere, senpai. You're in, right?" 

"Guess so," Sugawara says gamely. Privately he thinks that Date Tech will probably be looking for their gigantic server long before Karasuno needs to know where their spare one is, but that sounds an awful lot like Kogane's problem and not so much like Sugawara's. 

Date Tech's club room isn't much different than Karasuno's. It's full of weird sports detritus, has posters on the wall that range from inspirational to puzzling, and it smells like several teenage boys have been tied in a sock and left outside in the sun. Weirdly, Sugawara finds that smell comforting, which he's sure will probably haunt him at strange moments throughout his adult life. 

"C'mere," Kogane says after he's pulled the door shut, and thumps his back up against the wall before sliding down it to sit on the floor. He tugs on Sugawara's hand. "Come on." 

He means for Suga to sit on his lap, knees barely touching the concrete on either side of Kogane's thighs, like he's trying to sit seiza on a far too oversized cushion. It's not the worst. It's certainly better than the bench behind him, which looks likely to topple over if Aone so much as glares at it. 

"See? This way we're the same height almost!" Kogane leans forward and gives Sugawara a showy kiss, their lips parting with a _smack_. "It's easier."

"Have some experience with that problem?" Sugawara asks lightly, and Kogane nods vigorously. 

"Iron wall problems," he says. "This is cool, right? You seemed fun."

"I can definitely be fun," Sugawara promises, draping his arms around Kogane's neck and drawing him into a wetter, longer kiss. Kogane returns the grip by sliding arms around Sugawara's waist and oh, yeah, Sugawara could definitely get used to this. Kogane is stronger than him but doesn't use it to overwhelm Sugawara, just makes it feel big and safe and good to squirm against him when Sugawara knows he's going to be held firm against Kogane's chest. 

Sadly they can't spend the rest of the afternoon making out, so Sugawara pulls back after a bit to admire Kogane's glazed eyes and kiss-puffed lips. 

"Told you," Sugawara says. Kogane snorts, but he's grinning. He's getting hard under Sugawara, and Sugawara rocks down against it at the same time as he looks Kogane in the eye and smiles innocently. "How's it going down there?"

"Totally good," Kogane assures him, rocking up against him just enough to feel nice. "Mm, can I touch you?"

He doesn't wait for an answer, but that's fine. Kogane's hands are as big as the rest of him, strong and warm and with the best volleyball calluses as he reaches into Sugawara's shorts to feel the shape of him, squeezing him through his briefs before pushing his hand inside to palm Sugawara properly. Sugawara returns the favor, and he can't help the way his eyebrows rise. 

"Yeah, I know," Kogane chuckles ruefully. "I'm a bit much, huh. But just this is nice."

"More would be nice too," Sugawara tells him, enjoying the pleased flush that spreads over Kogane's nose. "If we had somewhere more comfortable and more time before our teammates came to join in."

"You _are_ fun," Kogane all but purrs, leaning their foreheads together. "I'm gonna remember that. Here, shift in closer."

Kogane's hand is big enough to wrap around both of them, which feels pretty damn amazing, so Sugawara gets his hands on Kogane's face instead, holding onto him like an anchor for more messy, breathless kissing as Kogane jerks the two of them off together. It's neither slow nor fast, but a steady burn that spreads heat out over Sugawara's skin, sweat collecting on his back and under his thighs. Kogane hums and sighs against Sugawara's mouth, especially when Sugawara drags fingers back through his hair and down to his neck, or drags thumbs along the strong line of his jaw. Sugawara doesn't bother trying to be quiet either, especially as he gets close and starts snapping his hips up into Kogane's grip, dragging his dick along Kogane's, the friction delicious. 

"Yeah, s'good," Kogane murmurs. His eyes are shut, but Sugawara's are open, watching him. "Getting close?"

"Sure," Sugawara says, because he's most of the way there. He could close his eyes and think of something hot to force it, but he doesn't bother rushing it; it's more than hot enough anyway when Kogane moans sweetly and pulses himself out. After that his grip is slick; Sugawara tumbles over the edge while Kogane is still mostly hard against him, letting his hips slow to a natural stop on their own. 

"Whoops, messy," Kogane says, not sounding put out about that at all. He gives Sugawara a light squeeze, and Sugawara regrets the fact that they definitely shouldn't sit here and find out just how long it would take him to get Kogane going again. Kogane looks down. "Didn't get any on your jacket though, safe. Hey, d'you know what would be funny? If we switched."

"Jackets?" Sugawara asks. He's already shrugging his off, totally into it. Can Kogane even fit into his jacket with those shoulders? Sugwara totally wants to find out. 

"Yeah, if we just walk in like nothing happened." Kogane laughs, easy-going and sly. He lets his own jacket slip down off his shoulders and uses his clean hand to carefully strip it off over his messy one. "They're faces are gonna be priceless!"

"Well, then, let's go," Sugawara says, taking Kogane's jacket and twirling it around his shoulders like he's a prince with a new cape. He makes Kogane laugh again when he adds, "Let's go, let's go, Datekou."

*****

"Such earnest, hard-working underclassmen," Sugawara says from the doorway of the gym, purposefully timed to make Kageyama muff his serve. Kagayama looks over the gym door, mildly annoyed. "I can feel relieved now that I know I've left the club in such diligent hands."

"You've only been retired a week, Suga-san," Kageyama says with some reproach, and that just means that Sugawara has to step into the gym and ruffle Kageyama's hair, rough enough to make him whine. 

Kageyama is the only one in the gym, prompting Sugawara to ask, "Where's your partner in crime?"

"Yachi-san's tutoring him for finals." Kageyama heaves a sigh as if he finds all of life just unbearable. "She said she can't handle two of us at a time, so I'm stuck with Tsukishima during lunch."

Sugawara doesn't know why he does it, but he takes the edges of Kageyama's jacket in his hands, and pulls him down for a kiss, long enough that it doesn't mean nothing, short enough that they don't close their eyes. Kagayama's eyes are wide when Suga let's him pull away. 

"You're cute," Sugawara says. "Want to come home with me?"

He isn't sure why he asked that, and he isn't sure why Kageyama mutters a yes, cheeks turning pink as he goes to drop the balls back in the bin and gather up his things. They stop at the Sakanoshita shop to pick up something for Kageyama's growling stomach, and Sugawara meets Ukai's raised eyebrows with a guileless smile. 

No one's home at Sugawara's house, which is exactly why he invited Kagayama there. Most of the others have been at least once, even Hinata one time when it was snowing too hard to even think about letting him bike over the mountain, but Kageyama looks around curiously as he kicks off his sneakers, murmuring "Sorry for the intrusion," even though Sugawara is the only person there and they both know it. 

Kageyama's shy about being pushed down on Sugawara's bed, which is also cute, but Sugawara doesn't mind taking it slow, not in a rush, really nothing left to prove to either Kageyama or himself. Kageyama kisses like it's not the first time but there haven't been too many or that sucessful, and Sugawara reteaches him how to do it right, humming in approval when Kageyama learns to slow down, learns how to follow a lead, then cautiously tries taking the lead himself. He does it like he does serve practice, repeating the motions over until he's sure he has the feel of it, and then repeating it anyway, until they're both hard and Kageyama is rubbing shamelessly up against Sugawara's thigh. 

Sugawara sits up and unbuttons his school shirt, and Kageyama watches him do without moving himself, eyes wide. He's got a lot of firsts to give somebody, plainly, but Sugawara doesn't want to take all of them. He settles for stripping him from the waist down and settling between his thighs, sucking him off slow and deep and teasing. Kageyama makes a surprising amount of noise, even through the hand he's got pressed over his mouth. Without letting Kageyama slip out of his mouth, Sugawara reaches up to tug at his elbow, pulling his arm down and putting Kageyama's hand in his hair instead. Sugawara trails fingers down the inside of Kageyama's thigh and he bucks into Sugawara's mouth, but Sugawara doesn't try to stop him. He can take it. 

"S-suga-sann _nn_ …" Kageyama's warning trails off into a moan, and then he's coming, sharp on Sugawara's tongue. He goes limp just after, whining when Sugawara doesn't release him right away but keeps on sucking him clean, until his own arousal is too hard to ignore any longer. He's already kicking off his pants as he sits up, already taking his cock in his hand and whining at the touch.

"Should I…" Kageyama trails off, sucking his lower lip into his mouth, brows knitted anxiously together. 

"You don't have to," Sugawara tells him, voice gone breathless. He flops down against Kageyama's side with a grunt. "You don't have to do anything. Just kiss me?"

Kageyama does, the press of his lips making Sugawara's eyes flutter shut, and all of the kissing practice goes right out the window because Sugawara is squirming, moaning mess. Then Kageyeama's fingers unexpectedly close around his, stroking over top of Sugawara's dick. When his fingers slide up, exploring Sugawara's tip, Sugawara loses it, streaking Kageyama's thigh and belly with come as he curls into Kageyama's side, shaking, breath caught in his throat. 

There's a silence between them that Sugawara doesn't know what to do with as they come down, breath slowing, but for once Sugawara doesn't try to fill it with anything. He wants to ask what Kageyama will do when the freshmen come, if any of them are a setter like him. He wants to tell Kageyama to work harder so he can't be overtaken, and he wants to tell him to be nice, to try, to connect. In the end he decides not to tell Kageyama anything, to let Kageyama chose between the examples he's seen in front of him, and if Sugawara's done his job right this year then the words aren't necessary anyway. 

"There's come on my jacket," Kageyama complains, in the same heavy tone he'd complained about finals and Hinata and Tsukishima. 

"Take mine," Sugawara says carelessly, waving a hand in the direction of his closet. His team jacket is still hung on the knob of it, as if in the morning he'll put it on and go to practice like usual. He likes the idea of this trade more than the others, one he won't necessarily have to trade back. "What's it matter? No one will know."

But Sugawara knows, when he watches from the stands as Kageyama steps out onto the court for the Newcomers' Tournament, that it's his jacket Kageyama is wearing. Kageyama looks up their eyes meeting, and Sugawara knows that Kageyama knows it too.


End file.
